


执念

by sekiray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0主线剧透, F/M, 私设设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiray/pseuds/sekiray
Summary: 女光追逐着自己心中光芒的故事。





	执念

【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】  
【5.0主线剧透警告，没有跑完主线的朋友请迅速回避】

五年前，摩杜纳圣伊纳寇调查地，光之战士林·阿尔风正在和拉姆布鲁斯讨论着什么，忽然跑过来两三个水晶塔挖掘现场的工人，惊慌失措地向他们说道：“不知道为什么，古·拉哈·提亚大人忽然把我们都赶了出来，不许我们再靠近希尔科斯塔了……？两位能不能去问问看到底是怎么回事啊？”  
林皱了皱眉头，看向那高耸如云晶莹剔透的水晶之塔，和拉姆布鲁斯一起飞快地跑向了八剑士之庭。在他们身后，负责审计预算而过来交接的黎明之民离希言也皱了皱眉，有条不紊地将手上的羽毛笔套好了，收拾好了文件放在箱子里面，然后交给了旁边的助手：“拿着，我去看看。”  
“离长官……？”助手接过箱子，刚想开口阻止，却发现对方人已经跑得没影了。  
离希言心里说不出的难受，她只恨自己太没用，这几天她每天都来发掘地，因为她很清楚即将发生的事情。“见破”，自从十五岁那年受伤昏迷不醒两年后，她就多了这个对她来说毫无作用的能力。根据雅修特拉女士的说法，这也是光之加护的一种，作用就是能够看到以太流动的状态，并且一定程度的预知其走向。拓展开的应用则是可以轻松察觉生物的情绪，和大规模生物行动的预兆。总的来说是更偏向于战争或者策略层面的一种特殊能力。当时她仍醉心于自己学术上的理想，而丝毫不觉得这个能力能起到什么作用，但是现在……。  
“就让我将这份希望，送往你们即将创造的历史前方吧。”看着那个身影毫不犹豫地走向希尔科斯塔深处，离希言从腰上掏出她携带着的知识之书就砸了上去，但是却在逼近希尔科斯塔之时被无形的墙壁挡下了。  
那个男人回过头来，有些惊讶地看着扶着膝盖喘着粗气的离希言：“离女士？你这是……？”  
离希言深呼吸了两三次之后，握紧拳头站了起来，看着那个男人身上赤红色的浓烈以太之光直通往天际，她闭上眼，沉思了两秒钟，然后开口说道：“……再见。”  
红发的猫魅有些不解地歪了歪头，但还是露出了一个温柔的笑意，他挥了挥手，行了一个礼：“再见了，女士。”  
离希言看着希尔科斯塔的大门关上，走到门口，低下头像是想要捡起那本知识之书，但最终，只是尽全身的力量猛锤了一下希尔科斯塔的大门。然后俯下身，无声地抽泣了起来。  
回去之后，离希言从海关辞职，前往新生海雄兵团开始学习学者之术，甚至在因缘际会之下，得到了亚拉戈召唤师萨利的水晶，成为了召唤术的持有者。  
那个总是默默坐在图书馆里整理史料的少女，一跃成为了佛晓最前线的战士，探索机神城，解放阿拉米格，解放多玛，探索欧米茄时空夹缝，她几乎都是首发的参与者。  
几年之后，第八灵灾导致生灵涂炭，灾厄横生，佛晓主要人员和加隆德炼钢厂的本厂都在黑玫瑰的袭击中丧生了，仅存着的人们在加隆德厂长西德和尼禄的组织下勉强对抗着乱民，帝国本身也因为黑玫瑰的滥用和上层的不作为而陷入混乱之中。  
这时幸运避过黑玫瑰袭击的离希言站了出来，整合了一部分大国联防军和伊修加德的残存势力，配合着剩余的国家力量全力支撑着加隆德炼钢厂的“历史修正计划”，提供物资，保护人员，整个传送计划的背后，都是她在默默努力着。  
“离女士，您要亲眼看到虚无界的开启吗？”加隆德第十八代厂长比格斯三世有些担心地看着眼前已老态龙钟的女士，看着她机械的右腿和左手，还有那消瘦的锁骨下越发的耀眼的青紫色印记。这个人已经作为他们的支持者已经存活了近两百年，这并不是什么奇迹，而是她自己的选择——她和妖异订立了契约，将自己的灵魂和肉体作为祭品，争取到的，则是这近百年的时间，用以在最艰难的日子，庇护着“修正计划”的如期运作。  
“……是。带我去。”离希言知道自己已经时日无多，但是她撑着一口气，一定不能在这最关键的时候倒下，否则，她就是以太消散，都会成为不甘心的怨灵。  
比格斯三世恭敬地行了一个礼，伸出手搀扶着老太太走到了希尔科斯塔的大门前，旁边的技术员们摆弄着珍贵的仪器，宝贵的以太光流化作能量，传导进入了大门内一块巨大结晶之上。  
“古·拉哈·提亚……，醒来吧……”离希言无声地呼唤着这个名字，看着那水晶之中的红发猫魅的身影越来越清晰，她的内心也是感慨万千，如果不是和妖异的契约改变了她的身体，她大概已经留下了眼泪吧？  
“……是谁，唤醒了我……？”水晶化作了光之摇篮，将里面的人温柔地放到了地面上，那个人还有些迷糊，摇了摇头，看向了眼前的光景，然后露出了一脸的不可思议。  
“这……这到底是？这破破烂烂的穿着是怎么回事，难道科学进化的结果是审美的扭曲吗？”古·拉哈·提亚的这个玩笑并没有人能够笑得出来。看着眼前一片肃穆和压抑感，古·拉哈·提亚皱了皱眉头：“看来，唤醒我的原因和我想象中很不一样啊？那么有谁能来给我解释一下吗？”  
离希言看向以询问的眼神看着自己的比格斯三世，轻轻点了点头。比格斯三世从旁边拿过早已准备好的一大本资料集，走向了刚刚醒来的古·拉哈·提亚。  
“…………”  
“…………”  
“……那家伙……死了？第八灵灾？佛晓全灭……？这到底是……”  
“这就是现实。古·拉哈·提亚。”离希言轻声说道，沙哑的嗓音夹杂着无尽的悲痛和伤感：“我的朋友和家人，我们曾经认识的人们，大多都在黑玫瑰袭击或者灵灾之中丧生了，也包括，那位英雄。”  
古·拉哈·提亚看着手上离希言的履历表，然后又看了看眼前已经几乎瘦成一把干柴的老太太，不敢置信地后退了一步：“……你是……离女士？你怎么会……可是……这……”  
“雷霆暴君，食人者，妖异魔女，都是我。我就是……离希言。”离希言闭上了眼睛，很淡然地看着那张纸，上面详细地写清楚了她一直以来所作所为，有一些内容残酷到比格斯三世甚至建议她不要写进去，但是离希言否决了，她想让那个人知道这一切，她希望他能了解真正的自己，哪怕他不能接受。  
“……为什么？”古·拉哈·提亚将手中的纸握成了一团，他看着依靠在仪器上似乎随时都会倒下的离希言：“你为什么要做到这一步？”  
离希言伸出手，看了看自己干瘪而满是褶皱的手掌：“因为，我有一个心愿，就算是付出一切，我也想要完成它。”  
“那你的心愿，现在完成了吗？”古·拉哈·提亚看着眼前生机丧失大半的干枯老人，回想到当年那个总是带着一丝害羞来和自己搭话的青涩少女，心里难过得不知道该说些什么才好。  
离希言看了面前的男人一眼，缓缓地摇了摇头：“现在这样，我的心愿已经不可能实现了。但是，如果你能够实现我们的计划，拯救我们的未来，那么我的心愿，还是有可能……一丝达成的可能。所以你愿意，为了这个计划，赌上一切吗？古·拉哈·提亚？”  
“……”古·哈拉·提亚握紧了手中厚厚的资料，表情相当的难看。  
离希言缓缓挥了挥手：“我们还有太多事情要做，还有太多资料需要解析。你可以趁此机会好好想一想，现在你先好好休息，然后好好消化一下这些信息吧。比格斯，稳定器状况如何？虚无界封闭器运作正常吗？……很好。”  
离希言杵着手杖，走到了虚无界大门之前，锁骨下的紫色印记因为以太波动的共鸣而散发出了诡异的光芒，就算是从背面也能看到那仿佛燃烧生命而呈现出的火焰形状。  
短短几天之内，古·拉哈·提亚亲眼体会到了这混乱和资源紧缺的乱世的残酷，杀人，抢劫，坑蒙拐骗，人口贩卖，弱者成为强者的饵食。加隆德炼钢厂的人们虽然被离希言的部队保护着，但也完全不敢离开驻队半步，而武装人员的巡逻和保卫工作压力也非常大。  
每天都有人因为伤病和资源短缺而死亡，仅有的医护人员几乎都在竭尽全力工作着，他们摇摇欲坠拖着营养不良的身体行走在病床之间，努力挤出笑意面对那些伤员，但不止一次的，古·拉哈·提亚看到过他们躲在暗处偷偷的哭泣。  
中午的时候，古·拉哈·提亚在自己的休息室里面看着自己碗里丰盛的食物，忍不住看了一眼给自己送饭的技术员：“这些……是专门给我准备的吗？”面有菜色的技术员小姑娘很是愧疚地笑了一下：“抱歉，我知道肯定是比不了你 那个时代的食物……”古·拉哈·提亚连忙摆了摆手：“啊，我不是这个意思，我没有说这些食物不好，只是我看大家好像食物都很短缺的样子，就我一个人吃得这么好，我实在是……”  
话还没说完，却发现小姑娘的表情变得很奇妙，似哭似笑，又似乎是在强忍着什么。  
小姑娘变颜变色，最终却什么也没有说，只是轻轻摇了摇头：“你放心吧，你的伙食特别定制的，这是得到了整个领导层一致同意的重要决策。请你，不要再询问相关的问题了。”  
古·拉哈·提亚只能默默点了点头，抬起头，他看着眼前的记录装置，里面是关于光之战士在机神城和时空狭缝里面的冒险记录，他现在的工作就是和大家一起解析这些珍贵的资料，并从中寻求能够拯救世界的方法。  
几个月的不眠不休之后，最有可行性的方案终于出炉了，古·拉哈·提亚也同意作为唯一执行者来主持这个计划。此刻的离希言已经衰弱到了只能靠轮椅才能来到现场的地步，一本厚厚的斯卡艾瓦魔导典放在她的双腿之上，她的手已经变得像是哈比鸟的爪子，脸上的皮肤也几乎都要变成鳞片了，但是那双炙热的双眼，还流露着她的不甘和心中的狂热火焰。  
“……都准备好了吗？确认万无一失？”离希言的声音已经非常含混了，但是大家仍然都能听懂、听清她的话语。比格斯三世握紧了手中的操控杆，用力地点了点头。  
古·拉哈·提亚半跪在她的轮椅面前，看着她已经失去原本轮廓的脸，心中五味杂陈：“离女士，你的心愿，现在，能告诉我吗？”  
离希言自嘲地笑笑：“你知道了又能如何？我的心愿也只能靠我自己才能完成。就算你去了第一世界，难道还能遇到原初世界的我吗？”  
古·拉哈·提亚难过地摇了摇头：“……抱歉。”然后准备站起身，忽然，离希言整个人往前靠过来，用干枯的手摸了摸他的前额：“如果真的能……真的有机会遇到我，你就告诉她：大胆去做！帮我传达这一句话就好了，可以吗？”古·拉哈·提亚有些惊讶地抬起头，看着这个一向铁腕的女性眼神里少有地露出了柔和的笑意，他用力点了点头：“如果……真的能再会，我会努力帮助你，完成你的心愿的……”说完，他就看到，一滴浑浊的液体，从离希言的眼角滑落了下来，他惊慌失措地拿出手帕：“唉……？怎么了？为什么……你怎么……”  
离希言摇了摇头，拒绝了对方的手帕，用手指轻轻揩掉了脸上的水痕：“没事，只是，终于到这一天了，我很高兴这一切都还算顺利。”古·拉哈·提亚看着轮椅背后那个技术员小姑娘欲哭无泪强忍着悲伤颤抖不已的样子，知道是有什么自己并不了解的内情，但是他也问不出口，就算问出来又能如何？他此刻能做的事情也寥寥无几。  
仔细揩掉了脸上泪痕的离希言拿起胸前的怀表看了一眼，然后对着古·拉哈·提亚点了点头：“出发吧，愿十二神保佑你完成心愿。”古·拉哈·提亚站起来，看到四周所有人都握拳在胸，对着他郑重地行着礼，他用力点了点头，躺到了准备好的巨大传送舱之中，旁边过来一个技术员给他确认了身体数值都正常之后，对着他说道：“为了缓解传送之中的不适，减少以太循环的消耗，我们会给你使用少量的麻醉气体，我们无法确认到达坐标的安全程度是否和观测一样，所以请醒来之后一定要注意安全！这边在你到达一整个艾欧泽亚周之后会正式启动水晶塔的共鸣传送，我们的能量太有限了，只能坚持那么久。当然最好是在那之前你能先找到适合传送的地方，然后用这个给我们发送坐标。”  
一块怀表一样的装置被塞进了古·拉哈·提亚的手中，他看了一下有些惊讶：“这不是和离女士身上那块……？”技术员露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容：“啊，是的。别说了，保存体力，时间快到了。”说完就小心翼翼地盖上了传送舱的外盖，然后有些甜美的味道在舱内弥漫开来，古·拉哈·提亚就这样握着那块装置失去了知觉……。  
当他再醒来的时候，已经是身处第一世界了，他利用携带的资源和武器，在着陆点附近居民的帮助下，很快锁定了一个旷阔的峡谷，在那里按下了怀表装置上唯一的按钮。  
而同一时间，在原初世界已经过了三天，离希言躺在希尔科斯塔门口的简易行军床上，手里摩挲着那块怀表。  
“离长官，吃一点吧，之前您就把食物配额全部给了古·拉哈·提亚先生，您再这样怎么坚持得下去啊？”负责照顾她的小姑娘流着泪，端着一碗稀薄的热粥。  
离希言抬手摸了摸她的面颊：“没事的，妖异的肉体可以撑很久的，而且马上就要结束了，何必为我浪费宝贵的粮食呢？”  
“滴滴滴”尖锐的响声从塔前的仪器之中穿了出来，离希言微微一笑：“终于找到了吗？扶我起来，做完我最后的工作吧。”“是……。”小姑娘已经泣不成声，却仍然坚定地走上来，小心地将离希言整个人扶了起来。  
离希言站到了希尔科斯塔的大门前面，看着那个只有巴掌大小的虚无界大门，露出了满意的笑容，她举起手中的怀表，表上散发着漆黑的以太波动，而怀表长链的另一端，则直接插入了她胸口的位置。随着她的手越举越高，长链的另一端拖出了一团鲜红的跳动物体。隐隐有妖异的咆哮之声从虚无界大门之中传来，离希言一脸的蔑视：“哼，这么点时间都等不及了吗？看来你们还真是饿坏了啊。来吧，履行与我的契约，收下我的生命和灵魂，跨越时空，将希尔科斯塔的控制权完全转移给原本的主人吧！我将为此献祭我的一切！”  
看着这位一直奋斗了几百年的女性，最终被一只漆黑的大手握住心脏从体内抽出，然后倒下化为了一片虚无，所有在场的人，都低垂下了头开始默默流泪，为这位可敬的女士，也为了这绝望的未来有了被改写的可能。  
此刻古·拉哈·提亚则忽然感到一阵天旋地转，身体内仿佛忽然涌出了一股强大的力量，将他整个人撑得动弹不得。这时手中的怀表忽然碎裂成了几块，飞到了半空中形成了一个奇异而简单的魔法阵，片刻之后，整座希尔科斯塔就出现在了坐标面前。原本发光的魔法阵一下子熄灭了，碎片四散着掉落在了峡谷之中，只有一个小小的齿轮，留在了古·拉哈·提亚的面前。  
他摇了摇头，将那个齿轮捡起握在手心之中，然后走进了塔内。  
而在另一个时空之中，林则刚刚来到了希尔科斯峡谷，他惊讶地看到一直活跃在吉姆里特暗区的离希言此刻也在峡谷之中和加隆德炼钢厂的员工商谈着。  
“哟～？希言？你怎么来了？最近不是说你在前线军功卓越，联军方面甚至考虑给你单独配一个团吗？”林对着这位好久不见的老友挥了挥手。  
离希言转过身，给林行了一个礼：“我是自己申请过来的。目前帝国军方没什么大动静，所以暂时放我过来这边帮忙了。”  
林挠了挠脑袋：“这样啊？佛晓那边的情况你也听说了吧？”对方面无表情地点了点头，然后看向了那座塔的方向：“我还听说你也被神秘的声音召唤了，所以我想如果能在现场的话，我的能力也许会有一点作用。”  
“那个声音说找到装置就能打开门……也不知道是个什么门……头疼，这里这么大，怎么找那个不知道是什么样什么大小的装置啊……”林有些苦恼的摸了摸下巴，然后摇了摇头。  
离希言打量了一下四周，对着前面用指尖比划了一个范围：“应该就在那附近，我能感觉到有特别的以太波动。”  
林高兴地打了一个响指：“太棒了！见破之力果然好用！谢谢你了希言。”希言点了点头，看着林跑到了自己指向的范围，也跟着走了过去。“嗯？是不是这个玩意啊？”看着林捡起地上一个印有加隆德炼钢厂标记的金属部件，希言眼睛猛然睁大了，她一挥手阻止了其他人靠近，然后抽出魔导典就跑了过去，这时林已经扶着头痛苦地跪在了地上。  
“医术！”希言瞬发了一个治疗法术，却看着法术直接生效在了自己身上：“是传送！？”说时迟那时快，她一把冲上前去也握住了那个金属部件，一瞬间强烈的不适感和冲击让她整个人都痉挛了起来，然后猛烈的强光之中，她意识模糊了片刻，再睁开时，她已经处在了一片漆黑之中，无数的水晶夹杂着声音和画面从她面前一一经过。  
那些被他们一家帮助过的难民，那些死在暴政之下的邻居，那个在自己被击中时转回头惊恐万分看着自己的少年，醒来时父母担心的脸，还有无数死在和帝国军冲突之中的战友们，在光芒的尽头，她的眼帘里，是那个毫不犹豫踏入希尔科斯塔的红发猫魅的背影。  
她抱紧了手中的魔导典，咬紧了牙关，随着坠落感越来越强，意识也渐渐再度模糊。  
“…………”  
“唧唧！！！”  
“可恶！这怪物！！”  
嘈杂声从不远处传来，离希言重新找了一下平衡，才发现自己半蹲在一片草丛之中，她抬起头，看到不远处两三个穿着红色披风和钢铁铠甲的士兵，正在和一个白色的挂物在战斗。  
“野战治疗阵！”一瞬间一道光芒四射的防御罩就挡在了怪物的面前，士兵们惊讶地看过来，离希言不满意地皱了皱眉：“还愣着干什么？进攻啊！”随着士兵重新振作起来，离希言的魔炎法也砸在了怪物的脸上。三人合力之下，怪物很快就被打垮了，然后化作了以太波动消失在了空气之中。  
“……这是？”离希言马上意识到了不对，这怪物竟然是纯以太构成的！  
“哦！这是比较强大的食罪灵！女士，谢谢你的帮忙了！不过你使用的这个魔法，我似乎没见过啊……”士兵手握胸前行了一个礼，离希言再次皱了皱眉头，这个军礼她竟然没见过。  
“不过神通广大的独行冒险者也多了去了，哈哈，可能只是我没见识罢了。女士，你是不是也是来水晶都寻求庇护的呢？”另一个士兵很和善地笑着问道。离希言思考了一下：“……水晶都？”  
她抬起头，顺着士兵的目光看过去，那熟悉的高塔瞬间让她的眼泪落了下来：“啊……啊……”  
“啊……居然哭起来了呢？看来这一路过来还真是很辛苦啊，女士，请放心，我们水晶都会热情招待每一位愿意来定居的冒险者的。”两个士兵面面相觑了一阵之后，其中一个士兵拍了拍自己的胸口，安抚了一下离希言。  
离希言点了点头，用手背擦了擦眼泪，将魔导典放回了腰间：“谢谢，那么我直接朝着那座塔过去就可以了吗？”  
两个士兵互相看了一眼：“这个……要不还是麻烦您先跟我们去要塞登记一下吧？”离希言点了点头，看了一眼那座高塔，然后转身跟着两个士兵走向了简易搭建的要塞。  
“水晶公！你又彻夜工作了啊！”莱楠来到博物馆，看着书桌前面正在整理资料的兜帽男子，不太高兴地抱怨道。水晶公有些难为情地低下头：“啊……整理资料得忘了时间，抱歉，让你担心了。唉？莱楠你怎么会忽然回来了？你不是要还要轮一周的岗吗？”  
莱楠叹了口气耸了耸肩：“是这位新来的冒险者，坚持说想要见您一面，我就带她过来了。”然后她侧了侧身，露出了一个人来。  
水晶公抬起头，愣住了：“……离……希言……女士？”离希言紧握着拳头，脸上的表情却没有太大的变化：“是我。”水晶公再度低下了头，摸着自己的下巴，很有些苦恼的样子。  
莱楠看了看两人的反应，摊了摊手：“那我先回岗位了，你们慢慢聊。”  
水晶公似乎还在苦恼之中：“不对啊，我当时明明应该是只召唤了光之战士一个人的……而且时间上来看，应该是明天才会到达这边……”  
离希言眯着眼仔细观察着眼前的男人的以太状态，然后叹了一口气：“所以你现在是水晶塔的一部分了吗？古·拉哈·提亚？你穿越过来多久了？三十年？五十年？还是一百年？”  
“……唉？”水晶公震惊地站了起来，差点撞翻了面前的桌子。  
离希言按住了书桌上差点滑落下去的书本：“慌什么？你不知道我的能力吗？啊……对，你当时确实不知道……你居然到现在都不知道？那你刚才看到我惊讶什么？”  
她仔细观察着对面慌张的男子：“……哦……看来，里面另有渊源？算了，我猜想你过来这么多年，一定是有很重要的事情要做的。我既然过来了，当然要以帮助你完成目标为首要任务。”  
水晶公有些震惊地抬起了头：“……你不问我要怎么回去吗？”  
离希言冷笑一声：“是你说让我回去我就能回去的吗？如果你做得到，佛晓的那些人早就该醒了。我的超越之力虽然不是和林一样的光之加护，但我想也是你现在需要的能力，我能在战争和策略方向发挥我的作用，在过来之前，我是艾欧泽亚联防军对帝国前锋营的副营长，也是战略参谋团的特殊顾问。如果需要指挥军队和人类甚至异族对抗的话，我会很有用的。”  
水晶公还处于震惊之中回不过神来：“啊……好，好的……”  
离希言走过去，慢慢地将他的兜帽摘了下来，对方明显有些抗拒，但最终还是放任她完成了动作。离希言仔细地打量了他片刻：“我……有没有什么话带给我？”水晶公再次震惊地睁大了眼睛，后退了一步，然后看着面前面无表情的女子，露出了为难的表情：“她说，她做这一切都是为了自己的心愿。而她的心愿只有拯救世界之后才可能实现。她说如果我能遇到……你，要我转告你：大胆去做！”  
这次轮到离希言震惊地睁大了双眼，她愣了片刻，然后摇了摇头，一脸的困惑之色。水晶公搓了搓手，有些小心翼翼地问道：“能不能，告诉我你的心愿是什么？我曾说过，如果可以，我会努力帮助……你……实现心愿的。”离希言皱着眉头捏了捏自己的眉心：“……所以未来的情况严峻到了如此地步吗？是第八灵灾发生了？人口大幅降低了？我熟悉的人应该都死了吧……国家和秩序也分崩离析了？还有……林是死了吗？不，应该是佛晓和林都不存在了？”  
“唉？”水晶公再次震惊了，这一切他并没有告诉面前的女子，可是她却自己找出了正确的答案。  
离希言摇了摇头：“那么首先还是要先完成寄托在你身上的计划，才能接着去想其他的事情。古·拉哈·提亚，你无需告诉我原委和事情的来龙去脉，就把我当一个军人使用就好了。等你结束了你的使命，我们再来谈私事吧。”  
古·拉哈·提亚有些抓狂地抓了抓自己的耳朵：“可是……我……你的……”离希言冷笑一声：“既然你召唤了数次都要召唤林过来，自然是有只有光之加护才能拯救这个世界，或者说是拯救我们的世界。如果不让你先完成任务，那么我们的未来肯定会走上你经历过的老路……那还谈什么我的心愿？”她用力搓揉了一下自己的脸：“我的事情怎么样都好，优先处理你的事情吧。既然你选择掩盖真实的身份，我想也有你自己的原因，那么为了防止被林的超越之力看穿，我会尽量回避和林正面碰上的。”  
水晶公愣了半天，然后露出了感动的笑容：“谢谢你，离女士。”“希言，叫我希言。”“唉？”“你现在比我活得久多了吧？而且我也不是那个你未来遇到的我了，直接叫我的名字就好了。”“好……好吧，希……希言？”水晶公似乎觉得很别扭地叫出了这个名字。  
片刻之后，他停顿了一下，然后重新戴上了兜帽：“那么先安排你住到悬挂公馆休息一晚吧。实际上，对于那位离希言女士我的接触也并不是很多，我这里的资料也是由当时的其他人提供的，我会整理出来给你送过去的。关于军事安排很多我都是交给莱楠在处理，你应该已经认识她了。到时候你的具体安排我也需要和其他人商量一二。走吧，我先送你去悬挂公馆。”  
离希言点了点头，跟在水晶公的后面走出了博物馆。  
看着水晶都里的居民带着尊敬和爱护跟前面的男子打招呼，离希言的脸上也露出了淡淡的笑容。当年她曾经看着这个背影消失在视野之中，这一次，她一定不会再错过。  
之后，水晶公遵照约定将他手上的资料都给希言送了过去，而他的大致行动计划也都告诉了希言。离希言看着眼前决心赴死拯救世界的混蛋男子，努力忍住了想要翻个白眼的冲动。见破之力早已指明了眼前之人的以太走向，多少年前在水晶塔关闭的那一刹那，她就已经预见过那熊熊赤焰照耀未来的画面。虽然不知道其中的纠葛，但是“所见之事绝对正确”正是她能力最重要的一部分。  
每一次这种能力的主动发动都会大幅消耗掉她的以太，而少有的几次被动发动，也都带来了极其严重的副作用，水晶塔关闭的那一次被动发动，她后来足足躺了一个月才从以太失衡之中恢复过来。后来她还是在召唤之力的帮助下，才能稳定自己在无数战火磨练之后日益增强的见破之力。  
“还真是一个傻乎乎的家伙啊，不过谁叫我就是好这一口呢？”离希言用手指逗弄着小仙女，靠在了阿马罗的背上，忽然一个士兵走了过来：“啊。离长官，那个，您说的水晶公的同乡好像要过来这了，您要不要回避下？”离希言耸了耸肩，将小仙女收了起来，然后走进了自己的休息室。  
听着外面那个久违的爽朗声线，离希言叹了口气：自己始终只不过是个……战斗兵器罢了，还是比不了有光之加护的大英雄啊。“为了这一丝的希望，你居然和妖异交易，真的值得吗？离希言？”她自言自语地，问着另一个时空的自己，然后又摇了摇头：“不，这不存在值不值得，你想做，你就努力去做了。我想做，我也努力去做。这就是我们的命运啊。但是既然你为我开拓了一丝希望，我也不会让你的一切心血白费的。”  
黑夜回归，白昼重来，这其中发生的一切，水晶公也都通过通讯呗简单告知过离希言。而爱梅特赛尔克抓走水晶公的那段时间，虽然通讯断了，莱楠急得每天团团转，离希言却仍然稳如泰山，甚至话语之中都不曾流露出一丝一毫的担心来。  
莱楠有些不满地撅起了嘴唇：“希言姐，为什么你都不担心呢？”离希言拍了拍她的肩膀：“我已经能看到故事的结局，自然没有什么好担心的。”莱楠有些震惊：“唉？那……是个好结局吧？”离希言笑了笑，拍了拍脚下的大箱子：“放心吧，那些家伙们，肯定比你我更着急去救回那个笨蛋。我们做好份内的事情就可以了。对了，要是林来了，你可别忘了给他那把钥匙。”莱楠不高兴地扭过头去：“你们这些外来者真的好喜欢搞神秘主义啊！”  
离希言笑了笑，拿起脚下的箱子走向了水晶都：“那么我先回去等着故事继续发展了，再会，小莱楠。”  
第二天，黑夜再度回归，而这一次，佛晓众人和水晶公都一起回到了水晶都。离希言站在大广间的楼梯上，看着众人一起前去迎接凯旋回归的众人，露出了淡淡的笑容。  
“你的任务结束了，你的心愿也达成了，而我的心愿……才刚刚开始啊……古·拉哈·提亚。”离希言看着满天的星辰，回头看了一眼水晶都，握紧了手中的魔导典。  
隔天，星见之间中，水晶公笑着将手上厚重的资料递给了林，为他打开了传送的水镜：“这期间我会调查如何让他们回去的方法，所以你就去享受短暂的休息和自由之旅吧。”  
“这些是……？”林抱着厚厚一叠纸制品，露出了有些困惑的表情。水晶公点了点头：“这是关于第八灵灾的相关资料和记录，比格斯他们曾说过，要让过去的人作为参考的，还有这些是当时参与者的一些资料，虽然不知道没有灵灾发生的世界他们还会不会出现，但是没有他们的努力，我们也不会有如今的成果。也请你好好将这些都带给第一世界的人们吧。即使只能有少数人能了解到这些，我想至少，也能留下他们存在并努力过的证明”  
“那这个齿轮是……？”林伸出手，拿起了卡在整理好的资料夹上挂着的一个齿轮，忽然，过去的画面涌入了他的脑海，他扶着额头蹲在了地上：“超越……之力……？”  
在闪回的回忆之中，少女面对着虚无界的妖异，努力挺直了腰背：“和我签订契约，帮我暂时拿到希尔科斯塔的控制权限，哪怕只有一部分，哪怕只能打开门！”“哦，那么，你又能给我什么呢？海德林的信徒？你难道愿意为此献出灵魂吗？”妖异的声音夹杂着嘲弄和恶意。“只要你们能答应我的条件，我可以献祭你们需要的一切！生命！鲜血！灵魂！甚至我的全部！”“真是太可笑了！海德林的信徒居然如此地恳求着平日唾弃和厌恶的妖异。我会给你想要的寿命，给你足够的魔力，而我要大量的祭品，还要你的灵魂，甚至你的肉体和无尽的痛苦，你的每一天都将如同活在地狱，而当你的契约结束的那一天，我将咬碎你的心脏，吸尽你的精气，就算这样，你也愿意？”  
少女默默拿出怀表，打开盖子，上面是一张精致的画像，一个红发的猫魅男子，脖子上刻着萨雷安贤人的纹身，正对着旁边看不到的同伴开心地笑着。少女伸出手，用旁边锋利的刃口将手心划开，鲜血滴在了画像之上，最后本就残旧的纸张浸泡在血液之中，再也看不清上面的内容。  
少女举起了怀表，大声说道：“我愿意献出我的一切，来达成我的目标！”  
“那么，契约达成。你的以太将永远无法回归海德林，你的灵魂将生生世世在虚无界招受无尽的折磨，永不停息。”诡异的声音中飞出一团黑雾，落在了怀表的血液之中，然后化成一条细长的锁链，插入了少女的怀中。  
少女发出了低沉的悲鸣，仿佛遭受着生不如死的酷刑，整个人都颤栗了起来，最后躺在了冰冷的地面上。  
“……离……希言？”林的意识从超越之力带来的幻象之中之中渐渐脱离开来。他震惊地看着手中的齿轮，露出了难以置信的表情。然后翻开了手上的资料，仔细查看着关于那个人的相关记录。  
“林……这是，怎么了？”水晶公走过来，看着林有些铁青的脸，露出了关怀之色。林拿着手上拿一张写满了蝇头小字的档案，表情无比的阴沉。  
“……你……”他只说了一个字，欲言又止，“这些你都看过吧…………”  
水晶公有些为难地看着那张纸：“啊……我知道，离女士在那个时代，为了活下来，为了支持这个计划，她做了很多激进的事情，甚至和妖异有了关联……但是请你，不要就此认为她是一个恶人。她真的很不容易……”  
林睁大了眼睛：“你……你是两百年后被唤醒的吧？你居然亲眼见过她？”水晶公讲述了自己传送来之前，和垂暮的离希言最后的会面，听完之后，林的表情变得更加阴沉了。  
“……那，你现在……知道她的心愿吗？”林沉默了半响之后，轻声问出了这个问题。  
水晶公摇了摇头：“不，我其实还不知道，但是我想，我应该有机会……找出这个问题的答案的。其实……我最后一次召唤你的时候，离女士也被卷入而被召唤了过来，只是她实在是太聪明了，第一次见面就猜出了我的目的和来的原因，之后也一直为了配合我而躲避和你的会面。你们在对抗灵光卫的时候，离女士一直帮着莱楠在守护水晶都。我实在是……非常感谢她。”林的表情变得异常地复杂。看着眼前男人无知无畏的笑容，林猛然打了一个寒战。  
“……你谈过恋爱吗？不，应该问你，你有喜欢的人吗？”林忽然提出了一个唐突的问题。“唉唉？？”水晶公震惊得往后跨了一大步：“为什么……要问这个问题？我如今也是个活了百年的老人了，又失去了……肉体，可能连人都算不上了吧……以前没有时间，以后，我也没考虑过这方面的问题啊……”  
林表情复杂地扬了扬眉，意味深长地拍了拍水晶公的肩膀：“……很好，那么希言的心愿，就交给你了……”水晶公有些不解地歪了歪头：“那你……刚刚，到底看到了什么？”林停顿下了准备穿过水镜的脚步，沉默了片刻之后，说道：“我看到了在背后支撑着你的人，付出的是什么样的代价。不论如何，请你……好好对待希言，她值得。”  
“……值得什么？什么值得？”看着林穿过水镜，水晶公有些困惑地摇了摇耳朵，但是没有人回答他的这个问题。  
水晶公走出观星室，看着眼前一片祥和的水晶都，心里也是感慨万千，看得见的牺牲已经是成千上万了，而那些他看不到的牺牲，又有多少呢？有多少人为了对抗这被捉弄的命运而奉献了一切，甚至连名字都没有留下来呢？  
正在他沉思之时，一个人站到了他的面前。他抬起头，看着那张熟悉的面容，莫名地觉得有些紧张：“啊……离女士……”“希言。”“唉……？啊，希……希言，你好。”  
离希言皱了皱眉头：“你这快一百年是白活了吗？稳重一点行不行？”“唉？？我……？？？”古·拉哈·提亚脸一下子就烧了起来：“还不是因为你老是用这种教官的口吻训我啊？”离希言有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，然后低头思考了片刻：“抱歉，职业习惯，请多见谅。”古·拉哈·提亚也连忙摆手：“啊，不，我也有错。是我面对你时总想到未来的你，虽然我现在活了快一百年，但是和那时的离女士比起来，我确实不过是个还不成熟的愣头青罢了。”  
离希言微微一笑，伸出手揉了揉他已经有些灰白的红发：“不会的，我相信就算是她，看到现在的你，也会夸一句：你做的很好。”古·拉哈·提亚耳朵微微颤抖了一下，似乎有些不习惯这样的亲昵行为。他有些难为情地抬起头：“希言，请不要这样，大家看到的话……。”  
离希言耸了耸肩：“大概会在心里大叫今天的水晶公也好可爱啊之类的吧……”古·拉哈·提亚捂住了脸：“……我这么多年，难道就一点威严也没有建立起来吗……”离希言笑了笑：“那种东西无所谓的吧？大家都从心里尊敬你，喜欢你，这不就代表了对你最好的认可吗？说起来，你是打算和我站在这门口一直聊下去吗？”  
古·拉哈·提亚连忙摇了摇头，挥手做了一个请的手势：“啊，抱歉，是我失礼了。那……如果需要一定的时间的话，先去我的休息室？”离希言怀疑地看了他一眼：“以你现在的状况，你的休息室顶多只有一两把椅子吧？恐怕连杯茶都喝不上吧？”  
“……抱歉。”无法反驳。  
离希言拍了拍手：“那就去悬挂公馆我的房间吧。”说完不容拒绝地转身走开了。  
虽然物理年龄已经快要过百，但本质上仍是毛头小青年的水晶公只能拔腿跟上前面女子的脚步。  
走进悬挂公馆，看着管理人那写满了“有八卦”的神情，就算是长了百年老年皮的水晶公也觉得脸上有些发烧，倒是离希言很淡定地跟管理人点了点头：“我有点事情要和水晶公商量，请不要打扰我们。”管理人连忙点头，目送着这两个大人物走上了楼梯。  
“请坐。”离希言挥了挥手，端来了一杯放着冰块的柠檬水，又端过来一盘还有些温度的咖啡曲奇，坐到了水晶公的对面：“请随意享用，都是为你准备的。”  
水晶公拿起了一块曲奇：“是你亲手做的？”  
离希言似乎不太高兴地皱了皱眉头：“我怎么可能有那个闲工夫？是找工艺馆提前订制的。所以口味你可以放心，肯定比我自己做要强得多。”水晶公咬了一口酥脆的饼干：“啊，所以希言你是不擅烹饪吗？”抬头却看到离希言正盯着自己。  
水晶公摸了摸自己的面颊：“……是我脸上有什么吗？”  
离希言只是看着他，眼神有些意味深长，气氛瞬间变得有些尴尬，水晶公忽然觉得有点慌，不由得挪了挪屁股：“所以……希言你想跟我谈什么？”  
“我帮助你，是有私心的。”  
“啊，这个我知道，离女士就曾说过，她有一个心愿，就算是付出一切，她也希望能够实现。”想到面前的女子在另一个时空所呈现的凄惨老态，水晶公的内心感到说不出的难受。  
“……你的心愿现在实现了吗？”离希言张开手，看了看自己的手心，然后抬起头认真地问着水晶公：“我需要确认你是否已经完成了你的任务，和你的心愿，才能知道我该不该告诉你我的心愿。”  
水晶公露出了高兴的笑容，耳朵不断摇动着：“完成了呀，我们阻止了第一世界毁于光之泛滥，阻止了两个世界的合并，短期内第八灵灾不再可能发生，我还拯救了本该丧生于第八灵灾的佛晓众人和林，虽然目前还没有办法让佛晓的的大家回归原初世界，不过我想，总会有办法的。”  
忽然，水晶公露出了疑惑的表情：“等等，希言你……也是光之战士对吧？而且事后我查过，你身上的召唤魔法也是完整的，理论上你应该和林一样可以通过水镜自由来往于两界，为什么，你从来没有提起过想要回去呢？”  
离希言没有回答他的疑问，只是将双手交叉于胸前，然后轻轻舒展了一下上肢：“……你曾经对着另一个世界的我说过，想要帮我完成心愿，对吧？”  
水晶公点了点头。  
离希言伸出手，在他面前摆了摆食指：“现在，我给你反悔的机会，你还可以装作没有说过这句话。但是，仅限此刻。”  
水晶公露出了不快的表情：“难道我是那种食言而肥的人吗？只要我办的到，我一定会帮助你，帮助离女士完成心愿的！不论是多么难以实现的目标，我都不会反悔的。”说完，却发现面前的女子露出一种似笑非笑的微妙表情。  
“那我可就当真了啊？”离希言摸了摸下巴，嘴角上扬露出了一个平日非常少见的灿烂笑容。  
看着这笑容的一瞬间，水晶公仿佛又回到了还身处摩杜纳的日子。当时，这个少女总是带着青涩的笑容，抱着一大叠资料来找诺亚，在她和自己交谈的时候，脸上总是会带着一丝羞涩的红昏。  
“和现在真是差太远了啊……”水晶公回忆起之前好几次军事会议上因为提议不合适而被离希言无情辩驳骂得狗血淋头的场景，忍不住嘟嚷道。  
“嗯？”离希言只是稍微留露出了质疑之色，水晶公立马条件反射地坐正了，然后拼命摇头：“没……没什么。”  
希言从怀里摸出了一块怀表：“你见过这个吧？”递了过去。水晶公接了过来，反复翻看着：“啊……我在离女士身上见过很多次这块表，她一直戴在身上从不离身的。不过……怎么现在没有链子？掉了吗？”  
希言用指尖在桌面上点了几下：“本来就不该有链子。这是我们家族传世的见证品，婚前是不能上表链的，能佩戴带表链的这块表的人，只有我的丈夫。而如果我丈夫过世，或者分离，那么这块表会重新下除表链才对。”  
“我既然是和妖异勾结才能活到水晶塔开放，那么我应该是使用了这块表，来做契约之物的。你看到的应该不是表链，而是契约的魔力纽带——一般来说，那应该是连接在宿主的心脏之上的。”说这话的时候，离希言的表情非常淡定，仿佛只是陈述着一个和自己毫无关联的事情一般。  
“……离女士……”水晶公握紧了手中的怀表，感觉有些喘不过气来，那个垂暮的老人，背后到底还有多少触目惊心的故事？  
“你不想打开看看吗？”离希言指了指水晶公手里的怀表。水晶公露出了有些震惊的表情：“可以吗？这应该是很珍贵的东西吧？”离希言歪了歪头，表情有些复杂：“……现在的你，大概是最有资格打开的人了吧……”“唉？”水晶公有些不解地抬起头，看着离希言肯定般点了点头，才慢慢地打开了怀表的盖子。  
看着他的动作，离希言有些感慨地自言自语道：“能够抓住命运的人，何其幸运哪。我想，你曾遇到的我，也会羡慕此刻的我吧？”  
怀表只是一块普通的怀表，指针和数字都是中规中矩的款式，只有印在表面上的东方文字，标识了这块表的特殊之处，水晶公认得，这是多玛的“离”字。而表盖里面，镶嵌着一张还很清晰的小画像，那是一个红发的猫魅，正侧着头和旁边的人说话的样子，他的脖子上，清晰地纹着属于萨雷安贤人的刺青。  
“……这……这是……我？”水晶公的手开始颤抖了起来，他不敢相信地抬起头，看着眼前面色沉静的女子。女子只是微微点头，口唇轻张，说出了更加伤人的话语：“我相信，你遇到的那个我，怀表里面，也依然有这么一张画像。”  
“……不，这……这怎么可能……我……不是……”水晶公像是被手中的怀表刺伤了手指一般，飞快地将怀表放在了桌面上。  
“你在害怕什么？”离希言站起来，走过来手从水晶公的肩上穿过扶住了椅背，将他固定在了自己和椅子之间：“我对你的好意就让你这困扰吗？”  
水晶公几乎快要缩成一团了，耷拉着耳朵回避着和希言的接触：“不是，只是……这太突然了……我，我完全没有想过感情方面的事情啊……”说着声音似乎还带有一丝委屈和不安。  
“谁都有第一次的，如果说感情经验的话，我和你一样也都是完完全全的新人。你有什么好害怕的？”离希言低下头，脸已经快要挨到水晶公的猫耳了：“你是不考虑恋爱？还是不考虑和我恋爱？你可以直接告诉我答案吗？”  
声音伴着呼吸传到了水晶公的猫耳里面，引起了一阵细微的颤抖。离希言抬起空着的手，摸了摸已经快要耷拉到耳后的红色长猫耳，滑顺的毛发从手指尖一一滑过，就像小仙子飞过带起的微风一样让人心里痒痒的。  
“……很难回答？”离希言看着低头不语的水晶公，轻轻说道：“那我就当你是要反悔了？”  
“我！！！”水晶公猛然抬起头，看着眼里满是认真的女子，想到了无数在黑夜之中低声哭泣的人们，想到了轮椅背后默默颤抖的肩膀，想到了那位女士眼角划过的泪水，想到了林回原初世界之前说出的话语，他甚至想到了，为什么自己当时能够有如此丰盛的伙食。  
面对那个付出一切打开大门叫醒自己的人，他不可能说出任何的拒绝之词。  
“不……我不会，反悔。倒是你，真的不会后悔吗？我现在已经不可能回归原初世界，甚至连人都不算了……对这样的我……”  
“这样的你又如何？”离希言握住了他握紧的拳头，放到了自己的胸前：“你还是古·拉哈·提亚啊？你还是那个义无反顾地走进希尔科斯塔的人啊……”  
“我的心愿，就是想有机会，追求我最喜欢的那个人。所以，你愿意帮我，实现心愿吗？”离希言放开他的手，轻轻吻了一下他的额头，露出了如夕阳般温柔的笑容。  
“如果只是……追求喜欢的人的机会……也不是……不可以？”水晶公还是很抓得住重点的。  
离希言笑了笑，松开了撑在椅背上的手，直起了腰来。  
水晶公也从一团猫的状态之中伸展了开来，然后站了起来，有些尴尬地拍了拍被坐皱的下摆，清咳了两声：“……总，总之……我先……”  
离希言站在了门口，挡住了想要溜之大吉的水晶公：“怎么，才说完就想逃跑了？”  
水晶公耷拉着耳朵开始焦躁地搓起了手来：“不是，我不是想逃，只是……”离希言一步一步逼近到了他面前：“你多大了？我多大了？你不会还想跟我玩交换信件，谈天说地，讴歌理想那一套吧？”水晶公扭过头：“可是一般来说恋爱不都是这样的吗？”  
离希言捉住了他的手，轻柔却不容置疑地将他带到了床前：“那是你看骗小孩的浪漫小说看多了。”  
然后猛然在他胸前推了一把，将他推倒到了床上，跟着她跨到了对方的身上，富有技巧地用修长地双腿夹住了他的腰不让他动弹：“而我们……已经是成年人了。”  
水晶公满脸通红地顿了片刻后喃喃道：“……你怎么可以不穿裤子到处走啊……？”希言脱掉了罩在身上的长外套：“以后不会了。”  
看着面前赤裸的身体水晶公再度开始挣扎起来：“不是，你不觉得我们这样太快了吗？”  
离希言伸出食指比在他的嘴巴上：“比起死亡和灾难，我觉得我们的动作还是慢了一点。”看着愣住的水晶公，她伸出双臂抱住了对方：“我已经错过一次了，你还想让我再错过一次吗？拜托了……”  
水晶公感觉到温暖的液体，从自己的后颈滑入了斗篷内侧，而肩膀上，则传来一阵一阵的颤抖。  
他迟疑了片刻，最终还是伸出手，将怀里光滑的身体环住了，然后轻轻拍着她的后背：“……没事的，没事的，现在不都解决了吗？我不会再离开了，我还要好好守护这个城市，这座塔……”  
“……那时候想吸收林身上的光之以太，转移到时空夹缝的你，可没资格跟我说这种话。”希言的语气中满是埋怨和后怕：“这种愚蠢的计划也只有你这个笨猫才想得出来，你知不知道这个计划对林和对你有多危险？”  
水晶公抱着怀里温暖的身躯，莫名地产生了一丝眷恋：“抱歉……，是我当时计划不周。”  
希言竖起上半身，很认真地看着他说道：“你这家伙太无谋也太冲动了，而且又背负着太多的责任，你自己都无法控制的未来，还想拿来敷衍我吗？你以为我这么多年领兵帅将靠的是幻想吗？你是在小看我？”  
水晶公伸出手，轻轻触碰了一下希言光滑的面颊，又摸了摸自己脸上的结晶体：“不……我只是觉得，当你发现你的梦想已经完全变了形，你可能会很失望？”希言上下打量了一下他，咬了咬自己的嘴唇：“……所以你不能人事了？”  
“绝对不是！！！！”水晶公立马就给出了否定的答案，虽然是一百岁的老人，但毕竟也还是个男人哪，哪怕一次也没用过，也不能被别人质疑“不行”是不是？  
看着他满脸通红又羞又恼的样子，离希言歪了歪头，伸出手摸向了自己的下方坐着的位置：“那么……你能解释一下，现在这个状态，是我魅力不足，还是你体内以太循环过慢吗？”  
“希言！！！你能不能不要像个……像个……”  
“女流氓？变态？色情狂？”  
“……”水晶公转过脸去不肯说话。  
离希言微微一笑，俯下身轻轻地咬了一下他的耳尖：“抱歉，我就是这样的人。”说着她的指尖略微用力，扣住了那个要害的地方：“哦～？以太结晶化是从心脏附近往四周扩散的吧？就目前来看，确实对你的……私人生活……没有太大影响？”水晶公咬紧了牙关，将差一点泄露出的呻吟之声栏在了唇齿之间。  
柔软的手指在要害之上慢慢滑动着，带来一种难以形容的舒适感和刺激感，这对于多年的孤寡老人来说，实在是一种致命的折磨，而希言的呼吸吹拂在他的耳朵上，随着她轻笑的声音，带着一丝酥麻窜入了他的心间。  
希言开始解除他身上的斗篷：“现在对你来说，也没有明显温暖寒冷的气候差别了吧？但是疲劳的时候还是会有类似生病的症状出现，你身体和希尔科斯塔的同化，这么多年是在加剧？还是已经趋于稳定了？”  
斗篷被整个打开了，只见他大半个上半身和整个右臂都已结晶化，甚至一直延伸到了脖子和肋下，摸上去就如同摸在冰冷的水晶之上一般，而剩下的肉体部分，体温也比正常人要低了不少。  
“是的……我的同化还在加剧，只是这几年已经变得非常缓慢了……”看着希言眼中的自己，他知道是不可能再回避这个问题了：“大概再过一两百年，我就会完全结晶化，成为希尔科斯塔的同化体，也许还能保有意识，也许不能……谁知道呢……”他自嘲地笑笑，然后看了希言一眼：“不过，好处就是，我的外貌和体能，会一直保持在现在这个状态之下。所以，你真的要……和一个怪物，在一起吗？”  
希言停下了手上的动作，直起身下了床，走向了自己的梳妆台，看着她离开的背影，水晶公咬住了自己的下唇，之前因为希言过激行为而狂乱的心渐渐地冷了下来。  
他低着头，不想再去看那个人会有什么样的行为，只想赶快离开这让人难以呼吸的宁静。  
“干什么？给我乖乖坐下！”他刚刚准备起身，就被希言强行压了回去，他抬起头，惊讶地看着希言拿着笔和纸，坐到了床沿边：“看什么看？你的医疗数据缺失到什么程度别告诉我你不知道！我理解你并不想让水晶都的人担心的心情，而且他们医疗水平也确实有限，但是，现在不一样了。从今天起，你的一切生活记录和医疗检查，都必须给我定时定点完成！”看着满脸严肃的希言，水晶公噗哧一下笑了出来，重新躺回了床上，将右手挡在了自己的眼前喃喃道：“这才是……那个每天把我骂得狗血淋头的铁血魔女啊……”嘴里说着抱怨一般的话语，其实那眼眶内的透明液体，已经快要藏不住了。  
离希言叹了口气，摇了摇头，给他量了各种生理数据之后，一一仔细记载在了本子上，然后小心地将资料收好了：“术业有专攻，我本职就是秘术师，就算是对你的健康状态无能为力，至少也要留存数据，以供以后比对情况吧？”  
停顿了片刻之后，水晶公听到她悠悠地说了一句：“……更何况马上我们要进行剧烈的运动呢？”  
“咳咳！！！希言！”  
面对他的羞恼希言只是微微一笑，然后走过来扑在了他身上，用手支撑着脸看着他满脸的红昏躺在自己身下，一副眼神不知道该往哪里放的可爱模样。  
“你啊……真是太可爱了！”希言笑眯眯地看着这个家伙脸红心跳的样子，满足得不行。，然后捧着他的脸吧唧亲了一下。“喂！我又不是小孩子！”水晶公提出了不满意的抗议声。  
希言故意逗弄着他，笑盈盈地摸了一把他的脸：“唉？不喜欢这种？那么……换一个？”随着声音越发低沉，她的脸也越来也靠近，慢慢地，她的柔唇落在了水晶公的嘴角，然后轻轻地磨蹭着，触感湿软还带有一丝甜美的情欲。水晶公不由微张嘴唇，想要更清晰地体会到这从未曾有过的接触。  
两人轻柔而笨拙地亲吻着彼此，嘴唇和嘴唇无数次重叠，却都只是浅尝则止，就像是在履行着一个重要的仪式，又或是为了自己心爱之人献上最诚挚的碰触。水晶公眯着眼，露出了淡淡的笑容：“所以……你也只是个理论派？”希言抬起头，亲吻了一下他的鼻尖：“因为我一直欠缺实践的对象啊。”  
“看你之前那么自信的样子，我以为你已经身经百战了哦？”水晶公的揶揄让希言脸上一红，反手一把拧在了他的大腿根部上：“总比你这个理论都还没跟上的家伙强！”  
水晶公坦然一笑，捉住了她的手：“用兵之道在于正，这可是你教我的？”希言抽手环住了他的脖子，上去就咬了一口他的下巴——脖子大部分已经结晶化，咬不动——然后说道：“我还曾教过：以正和，以奇胜。你是不是没有好好听讲呢？我的城主大人？”  
水晶公抱住了她，抚摸着她光滑的背脊：“……真的好吗？”希言看着他温柔的双眼，露出了灿烂的笑容：“再问就要罚你抄写军事笔记了，要不就让你先把这一个星期的战备物资表都抄了如何？”  
看着她满足的笑脸，水晶公的内心也像是有什么融化了一般，他想笑，却又觉得像是有什么堵住了自己的喉咙，就像在冰冷的寒夜看到了家中炉火的微光，又或是在雪夜闻到了那熟悉的炖菜的香气，他只觉得一团火，在胸腔里面燃烧着，越来越热。  
那一瞬间，他想起了那位女士抚摸着自己前额露出的温柔笑容，感慨万千却不知道该说些什么才好。最终，他只是哽咽着说了一句：“谢谢……”  
希言附身靠过来，轻轻舔掉了他眼角滑落的泪水：“……不用客气。”细碎的吻沿着眼角从脸上慢慢滑落到了脖子上，身上，结晶化的躯体感觉并不是那么的敏感，但是那炙热的唇就像燃烧的火焰，把热量不断散布在身体的每一处。  
希言紧握着他的手用力捏了捏，像是在安抚他的情绪。亲吻慢慢滑到了他的腰腹处，他甚至有些紧张，接下来将要发生的事情他隐约有所猜测，却又相当的陌生。  
柔软的唇舌轻触着自己的敏感之处，有点痒，又很舒服，那带有一丝麻痹的快感是如此的新奇，却又似曾相识。年少之时也曾用手为自己解决过身体的烦恼，甚至对一些禁忌的书画产生兴趣，但是随着事物繁杂日渐忙碌，身体的需求早已被抛在脑后，只是偶尔在睡梦之中感受到一些迷离的画面，奇妙的幻觉，然后就是冰冷的发散，需要处理的睡衣和褥子。这就是水晶公作为男性对于欲望全部的理解——实在是太对不起他的物理年龄了。  
“啊……”在被唇舌吞入的瞬间，轻微的呻吟之声从他的口中传了出来，然后变成了赞叹一般的上扬声调。光是湿润的包裹已经相当的舒服，与此同时希言的舌头反复摩擦着他的顶端，就像是在舔允着心爱的糖果，舌尖滑过敏感的肌肤带来的刺激顺着脊椎直冲到脑海之中，让他不禁挺直了身躯。分身也越发膨胀，像是挑衅一般竖立着，似乎毫不愿屈服在希言的唇舌之中。  
希言吞吐着他傲然起立的分身的同时，手则好不安分地抚摸着他的腹股沟和大腿外侧。他感受着比自己体温高得多的白皙手指在肌肤上不断划过，甚至调皮地在他的臀部画起来了圈圈。让他开始心烦意乱，甚至想要捉住那调皮的手指，放在口中狠狠地咬上一口。  
希言抬起头露出了一个妩媚的笑容，唇角拉出的丝线若隐若现，一直连接到了他两腿之间，那样子有几分妖异，又有几分邪性之感，却让他心跳不已，甚至无法控制自己的手，猛然将希言拉了过来。  
这一次的亲吻变得不再小心谨慎，水晶公甚至有些狂乱地轻轻撕咬着希言的唇，尝试着想要将舌头伸入对方的口中，偶尔轻刷过那洁白的贝齿。舌尖与舌尖接触的瞬间整个脑海就像是被融化了一般，变得一片空白，只想亲吻那唇舌，撕咬那洁白的皮肤，将怀中的躯体完全融入到自己的体内。  
希言安抚着这因为猛烈的情欲而陷入混乱的少年——心理上，同时跨坐在了他的身上，将自己炙热而有些期待的入口，对准了那早已无法忍耐的翘起。  
“啊……啊……”希言慢慢坐下感受那巨大分开了自己的身体，一点点深入其中，却又有着强大的阻力，让它无法如愿进入。“嗯……哈啊……”思绪早已混乱的水晶公抓着她的腰，想要努力让自己更深入一些，但最后的理智又让他保持着这状态不敢乱动。  
“……痛吗？”水晶公皱着眉头，明明自己也很难受，却仍然优先照顾着对方的感受。  
这就是我喜欢的人哪，这就是。我会付出一切，去追求的温柔而又可爱的人哪。  
离希言轻轻摇了摇头，身体像是要被裂开一般，但是心里却又觉得非常的温暖而幸福：“没事的……我不疼……”  
水晶公伸出手，摸了摸她的面颊：“……可是，你哭了……”  
希言抱着他的手，将自己的脸埋在了他的手心之中：“那是因为……我觉得自己，真的太幸福了……”  
“没事……我们……慢慢来……”水晶公努力克制着自己想要猛然冲刺进入这美丽肉体的冲动，下体的胀痛感像是反抗一般，越是努力克制，越是难受得无以附加。  
亲吻了一下身下竭力压制欲望的可爱人儿，希言深吸了一口气，猛然坐了下去。  
“啊啊啊！！”“呜……”两人同时发出了悲鸣之声。穿刺之感让希言整个人都颤抖不已，而瞬间进入体内深处的刺激感，则让水晶公紧皱眉头。  
他抚摸着希言脸上滑落的泪水，脸上表情显得有些复杂：“还好吗……？”希言努力挪动了一下腰肢，想要调整姿势却因为胀痛感而咧了咧嘴：“呜……比想象中强烈一些，可能是尺寸超过了我的预想……”  
“……我能把这句话，当作赞美吗？”水晶公的笑容带着羞涩，目光有些躲闪。希言喘息了一阵，然后伸手拨正了他侧着的脑袋：“……是对男人最高的赞美啊，我的小猫。”然后俯下身，再度吻上了他的唇。  
希言姿态的改变让体内的挤压感变得越发强烈，强大的阻力几乎将水晶公的分身排挤出来，不舍和失落让他不禁用力送了一下腰，想将自己顶得更深一些。随着他的深入希言越发清晰地感觉到了异物压入体内将自己填满的过程。  
虽然有一些胀痛和不适，但同时也有一种异样的满足感。之前轻微的撕裂感此刻已经被分泌的爱液润滑缓解，并且转化成了一种酥麻酸软的快慰感，她轻轻抬了一下腰，看着眼前的人紧皱眉头似乎很是不满地跟着往上送了一下，就像是自己的行动控制着他的行动般，莫名地有一种很愉快的感觉。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”缓慢地上下磨蹭习惯着异物在身体内进出的感觉，每一次深入都会带来极强的刺激感让她不由抬起头发出了低微的呻吟，而慢慢抬起腰部的时候就像是体内缺少了一大块，仿佛有什么重要的东西也随着那异物一起离开了身体。  
略带凉意的嘴唇终于和那炙热的吐息一起离开了希言的脸，水晶公扶着她的腰让她坐正了，表情似乎因为强行忍耐而变得有些扭曲：“……你，还疼吗？”  
希言用手半撑在他的胸前，抚摸着结晶化的皮肤：“已经不会痛了……”然后又伸手摸了摸他皱着眉头的额间：“……来吧，我们正式开始？”  
水晶公观察了一下她的表情确实不再难受，微微一笑，扶着她腰间的双手猛然用力往下一带，加上希言整个人的体重下坠，分身一下子撞入了身体内极深之处，几乎顶到了她的花心之中。  
“喂！……！”希言刚要抗议，再一次的猛撞让她整个人反曲了过去，发出了略带着异样的娇喘之声：“哈啊……混蛋！”  
水晶公抬起上半身坐了起来，环住了她的腰，让她坐到了自己的身上。希言跨坐在他的怀里，双腿蹬在床边，往下低头甚至隐约能看到两人相接之处。  
“……这样，会不会舒服一些？”水晶公调整着姿态，努力让自己送得更深一些。体内传来的刺激让感希言整个背部都崩直了，甚至每一个脚趾都挺得笔直。  
“呜……哈啊……”水晶公将头埋在希言的胸前，随着每一次冲击亲吻着她锁骨，然后，轻轻地舔了一下她膨胀竖立起来的蓓蕾，上下的刺激同时传入身体，让希言苦不堪言，发出了“哈啊哈啊”的喘息之声，只能用力地勾着水晶公的脖子，明明觉得很痒，却仍然不受控制地想要将怀里的人抱得更紧一些。  
肉体不断重叠交错着，喘息之声和带有情欲的气息在两人之间弥散开来，水晶公用力抬起身体，将怀里的希言整个人平放在了床上，然后两手各控制了她的两条腿，整个人伏在了希言的身上。  
希言喘息了几口，露出有些揶揄的笑容：“这……可是最普通的姿势哦？”水晶公似乎并不以为意，低头咬了一下她的唇，然后开始亲吻着她的胸前：“那不正好吗？很适合我们这样的新手啊？”  
“你怎么就能保持如此淡定呢？我的女士，是我们的沟通……还不够，到位吗？哈啊？”咬牙切齿地说出“到位”两字的时候，他整个人已经压入了希言的双腿之间，最后上扬的质疑之声混合着猛然地深入让希言整个人都颤抖了起来。  
希言努力抬腰微上扬配合着对方的冲刺，随着身体不断起伏，整个人就像是要燃烧一般滚烫得整个脑海都空白了。  
“啊哈啊……哈啊啊……”女性特有的婉转低吟应和着两人的动作，随着对方越发用力的冲刺和挤压，希言的双腿已经快要被折叠到自己胸前了，可是比起轻微的不适感，下体被反复填充顶撞到深处的快感却强烈得多，若不是考虑到悬挂公馆的隔音效果一般，希言大概早就尖叫起来了。  
手指在对方背后划过，努力想要抓住什么，指尖不断碰触到结晶体和与之相连的肌肤，她实在忍不住在水晶公的上臂上狠狠地抓了一把，像是想要把自己感受到的力度从手上传达给对方一般。  
水晶公似乎对此并没有太大的感觉，只是苦笑着用手握住了她越发用力的手腕，然后将她的手压在了她头顶之上：“喂……别乱抓啊，小心指甲……”。  
希言用另一只手抚摸着他脸上的晶状体，媚眼如丝，嘴唇微张地不时发出喘息之声：“……呼……看来和希尔科斯塔的同化，目前还没有影响到……你的私人生活啊？”  
水晶公恨恨地咬了一口她的脖子：“还笑话我吗？你这个冷血的女人！”  
“哈哈。”希言笑着躲避起他的袭击，扭动着从他怀里滑了出来，然后双腿一勾将他的腰环住，抓过枕头塞在了自己腰下，然后伸手做了一个“请”的姿势：“我用行为来表达我的歉意，如何？”  
随着角度的改变，分身现在能插入得更深，刺激感也越发强烈了，水晶公苦笑着弹了一下她的额头：“你这与其说是道歉，不如说是压榨啊……我……可能快了……”  
希言伸手勾住他的脖子将他拉到面前亲了一下，然后贴在他耳朵根部说道：“放心……已经超过平均时间之上了……”水晶公的耳朵一下子竖了起来：“希言！！！”  
看着他又羞又恼却又不舍得离开的样子，离希言发出了愉快的笑声：“哈哈哈哈！抱歉，职业病，什么数值都要看看标准参考值，进行一下对比。”然后又贴着他的耳朵，用牙尖轻轻咬着他的耳根，然后伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳朵，看着那细长的猫耳颤抖着闪躲到了脑后，才笑盈盈地轻声低语道：“我觉得很棒哦，我的小猫。”  
水晶公知道自己又被调戏了，倒也并不是很气恼，实际上在水晶都的这么多年，被大家善意地小小捉弄已经是他的日常了。他也不知道为什么都七八十年了大家还是喜欢把他当成小孩子对待，他只能哀叹自己实在不是个当上层管理的材料了。  
“因为大家都喜欢你啊……我的小猫。”离希言仿佛看穿了他在想些什么，露出了温柔的笑意：“林大概是那种自热而然就会被大家爱戴的人，而你，大概就是自然而然被大家疼爱的人吧……就像……鲇鲇，或者……豆豆柴？”  
水晶公的脸完全黑了下来：“……我是宠物吗？”说完恨恨地加大了冲刺的力度。  
“哈啊……哈啊……呜……”希言想笑，却因为刺激加强而又忍不住想要呻吟，看着眼前的人用力冲刺的可爱样子，她甚至不想再压抑自己的声音，不过考虑到这家伙的嫩脸皮，她决定还是稍微克制一二。  
“呜……哦……！”随着水晶公的动作越来越快，自下体传来的快感也越发强烈，抽搐般的刺激从尾椎一直冲入脑海之中，热情燃烧到汗水低下已经变得有些发烫。而希言的身体也越崩越紧，每一次出入都觉得比前一次更加困难，甚至开始有了麻痹般的震颤感，随着一声悠长的叹息之声，希言咬着牙关狠狠地咬住了他左手虎口，而疼痛混合着下体被猛然缠绕的快感一起涌入脑海让他完全失去了对身体的控制。  
“啊啊啊！”随着低沉的吼声，整个人就像是打开了阀门一般，完全失去了控制，精液猛然喷射进入了希言体内的最深处，每一次喷射都伴随着浑身的抽搐，四肢就像被电击一般酥麻而带有轻微的疼痛感。希言也随之发出一波又一波仿佛被火焰灼烧却又尽量忍耐的悄然呻吟，然后猛然抱住了他，将他整个人环在了自己的怀中。  
“……我刚刚……是不是叫得太大声了……？”看着怀里的人恢复过来抬起头问的第一句话居然是这个，离希言噗哧一下笑了出来：“没事的，大家应该想不到，年过八旬的城主大人会在重要的客人房间里面做着这种下流之事的。”  
水晶公的脸变得更红了：“希言！”  
“不是下流之事？那么……肉体沟通？”离希言继续逗弄着眼前的少年——心理上的。  
“好啦好啦，逗你玩的嘛，不要这么容易生气好不好？”看着水晶公羞愤到想要爬起来逃跑的样子，离希言笑着坐起来将他拉住了，然后从背后环抱着他，将脸贴在了他的背上：“你觉得跟我做这种事情，是什么见不得人的坏事吗？”水晶公转过头，虽然还是脸红不已，却认真地摇了摇头：“不，选择和你……作……”声音半路变得小到几乎快要听不到了，但是停顿片刻之后，他又恢复了音量：“选择和你在一起，我并不觉得有什么不对，只是，这种事情，毕竟……被大家拿来说道的话，我会觉得，有点难为情……”他抬起头看了一眼仍然保持着微笑的希言：“我……我也不太想因此给你增添麻烦什么的……”  
离希言摊了摊手：“麻烦？这我想应该不至于，不过……”她停了停话语，微微一笑：“我尊重你的选择。”然后摸了摸他的额头：“我相信你也没机会多线操作，对吧？城主大人？”  
水晶公不解地歪了歪头，然后震惊地长大了眼睛，连忙摆手：“我……我才不会做那种渣男呢！！！”  
离希言眼神微妙的笑了笑：“对呀，毕竟是看骗小孩子的浪漫小说长大的孩子嘛～”水晶公露出了恼怒的表情，握着拳头挥了挥，咬牙切齿地吼道：“离！希！言！”  
离希言一把握住他的手将他扑在了床上：“既然这么有精力要不再来一次如何？”水晶公的恼怒马上转化成了慌乱：“唉？唉？”  
“再来一次？嗯？”离希言挑着他的下巴，吻了吻他的嘴角，然后手又往下伸了过去。水晶公捉住了她的手，将她扭转过去让她趴在了床上，然后抬起了她的臀部：“……既然你热情邀请，我作为男人，当然也不可能拒绝吧？”  
摸着面前这光滑如丝绸的皮肤，水晶公有些担忧地问道：“……你才刚刚……现在再来，受得了吗？”离希言主动用臀部在他半兴奋状态的要害之上摩擦了几下，转头露出了有些邪恶的笑容：“你不会觉得这运动量，会比战斗时更大吧？”  
水晶公摸了摸鼻子：“好歹也是战斗全才的我，似乎不该问你这个问题……？”离希言捉着他的手放到了自己的腰上：“新兵总是不容易估算出真正的战争消耗的……所以，你还有得学？”水晶公愤愤地拍了一下她的屁股：“别真把自己当成熟练老兵啊，我的将军？光是有理论知识可不见得适用于实战啊？”  
离希言捉着他因为刺激而再度奋起的分身，引导着往自己体内送入：“试试不就知道了吗？还是得看实际情况来判断，不是吗……哈啊……”水晶公咬了一下下唇：“好紧……放松，希言……”离希言整个人翘起臀部趴在床上，背绷得笔直，背上蒙了一层薄薄的汗水，看上去就好像是洒满了碎晶粉尘一般。  
随着水晶公不断地抽送，离希言只是努力承受着这撞击到身体深处的力量，只能紧抓着身下的床单，不时低声呻吟一两声。  
“里面还是好紧……哈啊……”水晶公抚摸着面前这光洁的后背，偶尔会有一两道陈旧的伤痕，更多的是富有力道的曲线。这不但是一个少女的躯体，也是一位身经百战的战士的躯体。  
他俯下身，从背后轻轻握住了希言胸前并不算太大的胸部，感觉手感非常的新奇，甚至觉得有一些有趣，他尝试着用指尖轻捻那顶端粉色的突起，换来的则是希言更为短促的呻吟。  
手上的柔软肉团随着搓揉和身体的挪动而不断变形，让他不由兴起了恶作剧的念头。他低下头轻轻咬住了希言的后颈，同时用食指和中指指缝夹住了她双乳的突起，然后将两团软肉往一个方向搓揉，同时分身则得更加深了，像是想要贯穿这个人，又像是想要把她整个人推到双手之中。  
“哈啊啊……讨厌……”希言扬起脸，转头咬了一下他的耳朵：“还挺能无师自通的嘛？学得够快啊？”  
水晶公和她交换了几个吻，重新压下了她的上半身，然后开始慢慢加速：“因为不想让老师失望啊，我一向是个好学生，不是吗？”  
“哈啊……哈啊……”希言喘息着努力分开双腿，接受着来自身后的猛烈冲击，之前还没有清理的白浊液体混合着新流出的爱液，从双腿之间两人结合之处溢出，落到了床单之上，染除了一片片的水渍。  
“就这样，继续……里面……哈啊”不断的顶撞带来的快感已经快要淹没希言的理智了，她喃喃着自己都不知道是什么的话语，胡乱地挥舞着手，想要抓住什么来发泄那已经快要溢出身体的情欲。水晶公捉住她的上臂，从背后将她整个人拉了起来，分身顺势刺入了更深之处，顶到了那敏感而又让人发狂的一小块地方。  
“呜……！”刚要张口喊叫，就被背后的人捉住下巴扭转过脸颊，灵巧的舌头和温润的吐息将她的呼喊之声塞回了口中。唇齿纠缠之间下体的碰撞变得更加激烈，希言下意思地追寻着那不断探入口腔的舌尖，不时轻吸着那甜美的嘴唇，仿佛那样就能将对方那温柔的笑容，永远独占在自己的心中。  
随着刺入的阻力越来越强，那似曾相识的麻痹感和抽搐感再次从下体猛冲入了脑海，整个脊柱随之一阵颤抖，如同雷云的以太瞬间在心中形成，又即将瞬间被抽走，水晶公低沉地吼了一声：“哈啊……我，要射了……！”  
“啊……”希言仰着头，整个人也随之颤抖不已，大量的混合液体再度从体内溢出，滑腻腻地从大腿根部一直流到了膝盖，然后洒在了床单上。  
水晶公皱着眉最后冲刺了几下，直到整个人被抽空，才翻身躺到了床上，然后开始大声喘息起来。  
希言还保持着趴着的姿势，跪成一团，直到高潮的余韵暂时缓解，才慢慢趴平了。她转过脸，看着还在喘气的红发猫魅，露出了温柔的笑容：“你果然很棒哦，我的小猫。”  
水晶公侧身将她拉过去抱在了怀里，也露出了淡淡的笑容：“……嗯，你满意就好，我的女士。”躺在他的怀里，希言将脸贴在了他的胸前，结晶化的皮肤很凉，但仍然能听到里面传来的不断跃动的心跳之声。她用脚勾过被子，盖住了两人的身体，慢慢闭上眼睛，享受着这温馨的宁静。  
过了差不多一个小时，希言迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到水晶公正侧躺着撑着脸，满脸笑容的看着自己。她揉了揉眼睛：“啊……我睡了多久？”  
水晶公帮她整理了一下凌乱的刘海：“差不多一个时辰。”离希言不好意思地笑笑：“没想到我居然睡着了。”看着她的人露出了无奈的微笑：“我本来是想要找毛巾帮你擦一下身体，可是我一松开手，你就皱着眉头将我重新拉到了原位……所以我也没法下床……”  
离希言不敢置信地睁大了眼：“……我……？”然后有些苦恼地摸了摸下巴：“原来我睡觉这么不安稳的吗？”水晶公摸了摸她的额头：“没事的，反正以你现在的职位，也是享受单人居住的待遇啊？”  
“我还以为城主大人会趁机让我往上挪一挪呢？”离希言用手指戳了戳他的前胸，露出了狡猾的笑容，对方则摊了摊手：“就我们水晶都现在的军事设置，你已经是一把手了啊？或者说，你想要……试试当个城主？”  
离希言捏了捏他的鼻子：“算了吧，你那个位置也就是个吉祥物了。不过我觉得这样也挺好的，有所为有所不为，才是最明智的管理。”水晶公捉住了她的手，送到嘴边吻了一下：“……你真的不介意吗？如果我不公开我们的交往？”  
“……女将军和百岁城主的不伦之恋？还是雷霆魔女和水晶公不得不说的一百个秘密？”离希言的眼神带着一丝嘲讽：“就水晶都这群大嘴巴的效率，你今天公布明天就能招惹来一万个有头有尾的八卦，何必？”  
水晶公捂着脸有些无语：“不至于吧……不，你说的对。这群家伙确实缺少娱乐生活……所以对八卦格外敏感……”  
离希言趴在他的胸口上，无聊地摸着他脖子上结晶化的皮肤，然后亲了一下他的面颊：“而对我来说，得到你和你的心，就是打了一个役满。”  
水晶公回了一个浅浅的吻，露出了一丝疑惑：“……所以你今天来找我，一开始就是势在必得的吗？”离希言坐起来，看着水晶公的脸，露出了狐狸般的笑容：“当然了，实际上我还准备了不少后备的手段，不过没用上也不算可惜，毕竟正面交锋才是我的第一选择。”  
水晶公叹了一口气，摇了摇头，无语望天：“好吧，谢谢你至少先尝试了正面手段。”  
离希言从床上爬起来，从抽屉里面找出一根白银制的长链，将那块印有“离”字的怀表穿了起来，然后郑重其事地放在了水晶公的手中：“拜托了，我的爱人。”  
紧紧握着这块在两百年前，就看过无数次的精致怀表，看着眼前的女性认真的表情，又想起自己离开另一个时空之前经历的一切，他忽然眼眶一热，泪水从眼角慢慢滑下，他用手背擦掉了眼泪，然后用力点了点头：“嗯！”  
第二天，希言回到了雷克兰德的驻军前线换下了已经驻守了一周的莱楠，水晶公不由地有些遗憾，才刚刚接触男女之事的他还正在新鲜劲上呢，结果这一下人都跑了，搞得他心里猫抓似的。他找了个借口跑去找工艺馆帮忙的莱楠，东扯西拉了几句之后，他装作无意地问道：“说起来，我的那位同乡离女士……大家对她评价如何？”莱楠两眼发光地说道：“啊！离女士可是我们大家的偶像啊！又强！又帅气！行为利落果断！战斗力也不熟任何人！好多男孩子都想要追她呢！”  
水晶公有些紧张地追问：“有这种事？”莱楠点点头，然后耸了耸肩：“对啊！不过……他们都打不赢离女士，所以，离女士好像看不上他们。真可惜啊，其实我觉得我们部队的那个谁和谁谁谁，都是挺好的人呢！”  
水晶公憋了半天，憋了一句：“你觉得他们好，你怎么不考虑一下呢？”  
莱楠笑着摆手：“讨厌啦！又拿我开玩笑！我现在哪有资格想这些啊！？啊～不过如果要我选的话，我也想跟离女士或者林先生这样的人谈恋爱啊～～跟他们相比，那些毛孩子还真不够看啊……所以说……唉？水晶公？”转头才发现水晶公已经消失了。  
第二周，水晶都例行的军事会议之上，水晶公不由趁着大家不注意偷偷地瞄着坐在军事首席位置上平静地进行汇报的女子，手不时深入怀中，摸着那块已经带上了一丝身体温度的怀表。  
离希言仿佛没注意到他的行动一般，一如既往地做着日常的工作总结，直到散会也没有额外地瞟过来一眼。水晶公心理有些不满：这家伙真够公事公办的啊……。  
正在胡思乱想之际，就感到旁边莱楠推了他一下：“啊，唉？”  
抬起头正看到离希言皱着眉头看着他：“我叫你散会之后到我房间去一趟，你开会走什么神？”水晶公连忙点头：“好，好的，抱歉……”离希言冷漠地打断了他的话语：“那么各位请按照本周安排进行轮换排岗，如有任何情况及时和水晶都这边的情报人员进行沟通。散会！”大家开始纷纷收拾起手上的资料准备离开会议室，水晶公有些委屈地趴在桌子上，别提多失落了……。  
莱楠悄声说道：“别害怕，要是离女士要你抄战备资料表，我找人给你帮忙！那我先溜了哦！”水晶公又羞又怒：我担心的是这个吗我？抬头看了离希言一眼，却发现此刻她对着自己做了一个非常下流的手势。水晶公抽了一口凉气，缓慢转头看了看四周，才发现其他人都已经走了。  
他猛然站起来，拔腿就想跑。却被离希言伸出大长腿挡在了门口：“跑什么？刚刚你看我那个贼眉鼠眼的样子是什么鬼？”水晶公后退了两步，堵着门的离希言远远地不肯靠近：“没有那种事。”离希言似笑非笑地抱着手：“没有哪种事？嗯？”  
水晶公脸一红，低头轻了轻嗓子：“咳咳，我……我没有贼眉鼠眼的看你！我是正大光明地看的！！”离希言摊了摊手：“你啊，别搞得大家都以为我对你进行了多重的惩罚好吗？虽然……”她走过来，在水晶公的耳边轻轻说道：“我的确打算过会儿好好地惩罚惩罚你，只不过是在床上罢了……。”  
水晶公伸手推开了她的下巴，气得笑了起来，低声骂道：“……离希言，你这个女流氓！”  
离希言摊了摊手，摇了摇头：“我不是早就说过吗？我就是啊！”  
然后捏了捏他已经竖起来的耳朵，满脸的笑意：“我等着你，我的小猫。”说完干脆利落地转身离去了。  
只留下又气又恼的水晶公，最后只能用魔杖狠狠地点了一下地，不甘地迈开脚步，打算跟上前面的背影……。

【end】  
20191101


End file.
